1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner using a fluid fuel, where the blower with attached motor is disposed on one side of a blower casing and where the fire tube is disposed on the other side of the blower casing.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Burners of the type recited above are known for the fuels gas and oil. They are provided with a fire tube. A fuel nozzle is disposed inside of the fire tube, which feeds the fuel centrally to the fire tube. An annular air supply channel is disposed between the fire tube and the nozzle. The annular supply channel is fed by a blower. A certain length of the fire tube is unavoidable for achieving of a uniform air distribution. However, since the blower had hitherto been mounted axially on the side disposed remote from the heat exchanger, there resulted a construction length of the unit burner-blower arrived at by adding the lengths of the two component parts. In view of more modern recent smaller dimension heat exchangers, such a construction length has become unacceptable.
It is further known that the air flow, provided by a pressure blower to the interior of a fire tube of a burner, can be regulated with a prethrottle. However, such a device does not allow a pressure control of the air placed in the interior.
Furthermore, conventional burners have the fire tube in a horizontal position. Since the fluid outflow end of the fire tube is provided with a conical metal taper, there exists the possibility that oil, dropping off after extinction of the flame, passes to the outer jacket of the fire tube and runs along the inclination of the cone. In this case, the oil moves in the direction of the air and fuel supply side of the fire tube, which can result in soiling and dirt accumulation at the outer parts of the burner. Furthermore, conventional burners are frequently quite noisy.
Conventional burners, which are preferably employed as oil burners, but which can also be gas burners, are associated with the difficulty of inspecting the inner space of the fire tube for servicing purposes. The access to the inner space of the fire tube is impeded because the front side end of the fire tube is covered by the baffle plate and the rear end of the fire tube is provided with a back wall, which provides feed-throughs for a plurality of lines.